In the Dark
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: With the supernatural problems they faced daily, never once did they imagine this happening. In which, the pack realizes that some human problems are worse than supernatural ones. hurt!stiles
1. Chapter 1

_With the supernatural problems they faced daily, never once did they imagine this happening. In which, the pack realizes that some human problems are worse than supernatural ones._

It was a chilly April evening. Music blared and teenagers slipped in and out of a crowded, alcohol filled house. The pack had decided to take a break that day. They all piled into Stiles' jeep and rode to the party that people had been talking about for months on end.

Like the gentleman he was, Stiles hoped out of the car and ran to the other side, opening the door for Lydia. Aiden and Ethan were already inside so Stiles figured that he didn't have to hide his affection for the strawberry blonde quite yet. Although Lydia rolled her eyes a little smile tugged on her red lips. She wrapped her fingers around the boy's wrist and directed him towards the house. Both Kira and Scott watched them when they got out of the Jeep in fasination.

"Do you think-" Kira began but was cut off by her pesky boyfriend.

"They're in love? Without a doubt." He whispered, grabbing Kira's hand and following Stiles and Lydia's lead.

As soon as Lydia entered the house a sense of darkness came over her. She almost felt sick. She shook her head, hiding her feeling and pulling Stiles with her further into the house. Had the brown eyed boy been with Scott he would have grabbed some liquor, but he couldn't do that, not in front of Lydia. He was too much of a gentleman to get drunk in front of a lady; especially one of her beauty.

As soon as she caught sight of Aiden, she was off, leaving Stiles behind. She left the only boy who had ever truly cared for her behind and was swooped into the arms of a traitor. Or at least that's what Stiles liked to call the boy. He crossed his arms and puffed. With a hole in his heart he dragged himself to the table with the drinks and poured a sprite. He sipped it a few times before sitting the drink down and leaning against the table, crossing his ankles.

A boy a few years older than him suddenly appeared next to him. "Don't want to be here either, aye?" The guy said, reaching over and pouring himself a half a glass with coke before filling it the rest of the way with alcohol.

"Nahh, bro. The sprite here is superb." Stiles joked.

"I bet." The guy said eying the cup for a second before looking back up at Stiles. But, the brown haired boy was only paying attention to Lydia and Aiden who seemed to be in the middle of an argument. Lydia was stomping away and Stiles ran to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Go away, Stiles." She said shoving his hand away and going to the bathroom. Once again she left him.

Stiles groaned returning to his drink. It was odd how that guy was still standing there staring at Stiles' cup as if it was the most interesting this in world. Within minutes, the brown haired boy finished the drink and was sighing.

"Girl problems, huh?" The blonde haired guy asked curiously.

"I guess so," Stiles laughed, suddenly feeling dizzy. He felt like he was gonna have a panic attack or pass out. His vision was getting blurry and he could feel himself teetering.

"You don't look so good." The blonde said placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm just-I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Stiles choked out, breathing heavily.

"It's probably this music. Upstairs is quieter. You should go up there and take a breather, dude. You look bad." The guy said pushing Stiles towards the stairs.

"You're probably right. Can you-can you get Lydia for me?" He asked taking a step towards the stairs before falling to his knees.

"Let's get you up her first, okay?" The blonde laughed slightly, placing an arm around Stiles' waist and helping him up the staircase. He opened one of the doors and placed the boy on the bed.

"There you go." The blonde said with a smile.

"Lydia.." Stiles whispered reaching out, gabbing at the blurry air.

"Yes, Lydia." The guy repeated, closing and locking the bedroom door.

"Why-why'd you do that? I need Lydia!" Stiles pushed himself up from the bed stumbling only a few feet before he was harshly pushed back down on the bed. The blonde guy was suddenly on top of him, rubbing him in inappropriate places and running his fingers through Stiles' unkept hair.

"The number one rule for parties; never, ever, leave your drink where anyone could easily spike it." He whispered chuckling darkly. Stiles kicked at him, as he pulled the brown haired boy's pants down.

"No. Stop. Lydia!" He tried to yell but he felt weak and the stranger's hand over his mouth was not helping him in the slightest.

* * *

Downstairs, Lydia was in the bathroom throwing up. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she felt...dirty. She had to find Scott or Stiles and figure out what the heck was wrong. Her quickly flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and left in search of Scott.

As soon as she spotted him dancing with Kira, she yelled his name and within seconds the couple was standing in front of Lydia with worried looks on their faces. She must have looked terrible. "Where...the hell...is Stiles?"

"Uhhh I thought he was with you?" Scott questioned, searching the room with his eyes.

"No, I kinda yelled at him. And I don't know where he is, but I keep getting this bad feeling and i'm scared," Lydia rambled. Scott sniffed the air.

"He's upstairs.." The alpha said, scrunching his eyebrows. If Lydia was down her, why the hell was Stiles upstairs?

"Maybe he was feeling sick?" Scott suggested and the three immediately headed upstairs. Scott's werewolf smelling lead him to the room at the end of the hallway.

"He should be in here. He's probably sleeping," Scott chuckled, twisting the door handle. When it didn't budge, something snapped in the alpha and his smile dropped as quickly as a bomb.

"It's locked," Scott said, but seeing Lydia's face he continued with, "but I can only smell him. He's alone in there."

"Stiles, open the damn door." Lydia said jokingly although a pinch of fear was there. Before anyone said another word, Scott kicked open the door. What was behind it? Nothing could have prepared them for such a disturbing thing.

**Sooo I've realized that there are quite a lot of silent readers in the fandom. *nudge, nudge* me being one of them lol. Butttt(he touched the butt!) if you guys could comment ANYTHING at all that would be lovely! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Into the Dark Part 2**

Before anyone said another word, Scott kicked open the door. What was behind it? Nothing could have prepared them for such a disturbing thing.

* * *

Lydia screamed. Stiles was sprawled out on the bed, naked. There were still socks on his feet, but as frightened eyes traveled upwards his body, all three gasped. Blood was dripping own Stiles' thighs and claw marks tattooed his chest. Kira and Lydia turned away from the scene in horror. Scott's eyes were filling with tears as he walked toward the boy on the bed. He reached down and grabbed Stiles' boxers.

"Stiles? Buddy? I need you to put these on." Scott whispered,watching his best friend. The brown haired boy had one eye sealed shut with blue surrounding it and the other stared straight up at the ceiling.

Scott let out a half-sob as he reached the bed. He pulled one of Stiles' legs up at a time and maneuvered the boxers onto the boy. The alpha couldn't think clearly with the sound of the girls' cries. He reached up to Stiles' wrists, that were tied to the bedposts with shoelaces, and untied them as gently as possible. Scott's hand brushed against Stiles and he felt the most pain he'd ever felt in his entire life. He cringed as he attempted to clear the water from his eyes.

"Stiles, we need to get you out of here, okay?" Scott received no answer and this only intensified the pain he was feeling.

"Scott?" Kira was at said boy's side with a sheet of paper. The werewolf ripped it from his girlfriend's hands and read it.

_Dear Scott McCall,_

_This is only the beginning._

_-The Benefactor_

Without warning, Scott wolfed out. He howled louder than ever before and when he returned to human form he could hear the people downstairs running from the house scared of whatever could be upstairs. They had no idea. Not one at all.

"You're going to be fine, Stiles. You're going to be quite alright." Scott choked back a sob as he returned to his best friend's side. He pulled Stiles' naked chest towards himself and pulled him into himself. He was careful of the scratches as he helped the brown haired boy to get to his feet. Lydia touched her fingers against Stiles' cold flesh, but even this did not evoke a reaction from the boy.

Even with Scott holding Stiles in his arms, he could feel the boy's knees buckle from under him. He reached an arm under Stiles' knees and began to bridal carry him. Lydia walked next to the alpha with one of her hands in Stiles' and tears streaming down her face. Kira followed close behind in an attempt to stay out of the way.

Once downstairs, Scott remembered that Stiles' keys had been in his pants. He could feel his best friend shivering and he placed a hand on his bare side pulling him closer.

"Stiles, do you know where your keys are?" Scott spoke softly and when he got no reply Kira gave him a look and ran back upstairs.

Scott and Lydia continued on outside to Stiles' jeep and waited a couple of minutes for Kira to return.

"I have his keys. And upstairs I found something else..." Kira raised a lighter in the air and then pocked the item before unlocking the jeep.

"Lydia, can you please hold him? I'm gonna need to drive and I need you to keep him warm for me." Scott whispered hugging Stiles even closer to his chest. Lydia nodded and climbed into the backseat. Scott passed the unmoving boy to the teary faced banshee who immediately pulled him into her arms. The alpha sighed and went to the other side of the car.

A million thoughts were going through Scott's head, but as he looked at Stiles though the rear-view mirror only one thing was sure; the Benefactor was going to die.

**Reviews come with faster updates. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I reread my last chapter I notice all my errors and they make me cringe. XD Anwho thank you so much for reviewing, your reviews really give me a reason to keep writing.**

In the Dark Chapter 3

It had been six hours since they had found Stiles and frankly the hospital chairs were starting to get uncomfortable. Of course, there was zero complaining, but there was also zero talking. The only talking that happened was Sheriff Stilinski's yelling. He wanted whoever did this to his son to die. His shouts only thickened the air. Melissa had to drag the man out of the room to try to calm him. The two had been gone for an hour or two, but no one could be sure how long. Time wasn't important then. In fact, nothing except Stiles was important.

Every so often, Lydia would lean over and throw up into a little trashcan lying next to her chair. Scott was becoming increasingly worried if this was an anchor-type issue or if Stiles and Lydia were connected in a bigger way. The pain his friends were in was absolutely wrecking him.

Everyone in the hospital room looked like they had died and risen again...even Kira who had only known Stiles for a couple months. Scott never liked his brother being in the hospital, but this was inconceivable. In all his life, Scott never imagined something like that happening. If anything, a werewolf would attack, but a human doing such a terrible thing to another human just did not make sense to Scott.

"Scott?" Kira asked slowly and cautiously.

"Yeah?" Scott whispered in reply. His lips were raw from chewing on them and his hands were trembling violently.

"I think maybe I should find Derek so that...we can start to search for the Benefactor," As soon as the words exited her mouth, Malia entered the room looking as alive as ever.

"Where the hell were you?" Lydia hissed, still slightly leaning over the trashcan.

"I came as fast as I could," Malia replied, ignoring the malice.

The coyote walked over to Stiles' side and nestled her head in his neck. "Oh, Stiles." She whispered, running her fingers through his matted hair.

Lydia could not keep her eyes from rolling as she got up from the chair weakly. "Let's go find the Benefactor," She said pointedly to Scott and Kira. The two nodded getting up from their seats, achingly.

Scott stretched his back and looked longingly at Stiles before exiting the room. "Take care of him," Kira whispered with a small smile, touching Lydia's arm to led her away.

"I'll be back, Stiles." Lydia said softly before following Kira out of the door.

**Yes I know it is quite short but I wanted to post today very badly. I will try my very hardest to post tomorrow or the day after. Maybe you could persuade me to write faster with a couple reviews? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_UltimateD: Your review did make me smile. Thank you! :D_

_MELISSAAU1: I was also trying to show that girls are not the only ones that can be vulnerable at parties. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Star fire girl 788: XD Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

_ButterflyBlueEyes: IKR? Kira will definitely not be a nothing character! And thank you for reviewing!_

**How have you all been? Are you as excited for the new episode this Moonday as I am?! :D Anywho, thank you all for reviewing. Your reviews really do make me write faster lol. They're like a reminder for me that I need to write the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

In the Dark Chapter 4

It had been almost an hour of reasoning and trying to figure out if Kate had been the one to send the Benefactor or if the pack had more trouble on the horizon.

"Nothing is matching up. Kate wouldn't have done this, she would have just killed him." Derek said, tiredly rubbing his face.

Scott was pacing the room and frankly it was making Kira sick. Lydia seemed to be too busy staring off in space to notice his erratic walking. Kira would move her eyes from Scott to Lydia occasionally, both of them worrying her immensely.

"Lydia?" Kira touched the banshee's arm who suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she had been stuck in.

"It's Stiles. He's having a nightmare," Lydia whispered, her eyebrows scrunching together. Scott immediately stopped pacing.

"We need to go then. I don't want him in there without me." Scott's was already halfway out of the loft with Lydia before turning around to see Kira still next to Derek.

"I'm going to keep putting pieces together. You two go ahead." Kira said with a grimace on her face. Scott nodded and left with his banshee friend.

After a rough motorcycle ride, Scott and Lydia finally reached the hospital. Once inside, they began to run towards Stiles' room ignoring the yells of nurses. Lydia grabbed the door handle and ripped it open. Malia was standing next to the bed, rubbing her hands on Stiles' sweaty scrunched up face. His body was squirming and his hands were tightly grasping his blankets. Lydia ran to his side, pushing the coyote out of the way in the process.

"I've been trying to wake him up for a while now. He won't stop freaking out." Malia told Scott who stood at the foot of the bed, watching Lydia curiously.

The banshee ran her fingers through sweaty hair before grabbing Stiles' shaking hands. She removed each finger from the tight hold he had on the blanket. She rubbed his hands with hers softly. After his hands became more lax she put hers on his face, careful to stay away from the bruises. His facial expression became more content and Scott could hear his breathing begin to calm.

"That's it, Stiles." Lydia encouraged him as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

Malia stood at the side with wide eyes and Scott finally confirmed his suspicions. Stiles and Lydia were connected with something more than just being eachother's anchors. There was something much larger and purer. They were eachother's soul mates. If only Stiles was awake to hear the news. He would be ecstatic. He'd probably pass out from excitement. Scott almost laughed, but then remembered where they were and what had happened to his best friend.

"Lydia?" Scott's head snapped in his best friend's direction so fast that his neck about broke. Stiles was squinting at the bright lights, but he was awake. Awake and alive. Nothing could have made Scott happier.

**Thank you for reading! Please please leave a review! Criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
